rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 20
''Big Brother 20 ''is the ninth season of Big Brother to be covered by RHAP. Description As per usual, Rob went live after each episode on Sunday, Wednesday, and Thursday with a Live Feed Correspondent and special guest. Other coverage that continued from previous seasons includes the daily live feed updates from Taran Armstrong and the weekly Live Feed Correspondent Roundtable. Big Brother 20 also saw the advent of some new podcasts. Rob started a new weekly podcast with Eric Stein, which went out on Mondays and served as a feedback show. In addition, Mike Bloom and Liana Boraas did occasional Big Brother coverage with their RHAP B&B podcast. List of Podcasts and Guests NOTES: Rob Cesternino appeared on every main feed RHAP podcast, including episode recaps and the Friday live feed update except for the week 1 wednesday episode. Taran Armstrong appeared on every live feed update podcast. Mike Bloom and Liana Boraas on every episode of "RHAP B&B". Pre-Season June 18,2018 -''' Cast Reveal Reactions with Taran Armstrong: Taran Armstrong June 18,2018 - '''Cast Preview – Women: Taran Armstrong, Melissa Deni June 19, 2018 - Cast Preview – Men: Taran Armstrong, Brent Wolgamott June 21, 2018 - RHAP B&B with Mike Bloom & Liana Boraas | Big Brother 20 Preseason Podcast June 25, 2018 - Preseason Draft: Taran Armstrong, Melissa Deni, Brent Wolgamott Week 1 June 27, 2018 - Premiere Night One Recap: Taran Armstrong, Melissa Deni June 28, 2018 - Premiere Night Two Recap: Taran Armstrong, Brent Wolgamott June 29, 2018 - Friday Morning Live Feeds Update: Brent Wolgamott, Pooya Zand Vakili June 30, 2018 -''' Saturday Morning Live Feeds Update: Liana Boraas July 1, 2018 - '''Sunday Morning Live Feeds Update: Kirsten MacInnis July 1, 2018 - Sunday Episode Recap: Matt Hoffman, Taran Armstrong July 2, 2018 -''' Monday Morning Live Feeds Update' July 2, 2018 - 'Summer of Stein: Eric Stein on Week 1 of BB20' July 3, 2018 -' Tuesday Morning Live Feeds Update: Lita Brillman ' July 3, 2018 - 'Big Brother 20 | LFC Roundtable: Taran Armstrong, Melissa Deni, Brent Wolgamott July 4, 2018 -''' Wednesday Morning Live Feeds Update July 4, 2018 - Wednesday Episode Recap: Taran Armstrong, Brent Wolgamott July 5, 2018 -''' [http://robhasawebsite.com/big-brother-20-thursday-morning-live-feeds-update-july-5/ '''Thursday Morning Live Feeds Update ]: Nikki July 5, 2018 -''' Thursday Eviction Recap:' Melissa Deni, Brent Wolgamott Week 2 July 6, 2018 - 'Friday Morning Live Feeds Update:' Pooya Zand Vakili July 7, 2018 -' Saturday Morning Live Feeds Update: Liana Boraas July 8, 2018 -''' Sunday Morning Live Feeds Update: 'Dustin West July 8, 2018 - 'Sunday Episode Recap: Taran Armstrong July 9, 2018 - Monday Morning Live Feeds Update: 'Mary July 9, 2018 - 'Summer of Stein: Week 2 of BB20 Recap with Eric Stein July 10, 2018 - Tuesday Morning Live Feeds Update : 'Jenny July 10, 2018 -' LFC Roundtable July 10: 'Taran Armstrong,Melissa Deni, Brent Wolgamott July 11, 2018 - 'Wednesday Morning Live Feeds Update July 11: Brooke July 11, 2018 - Wednesday Episode Recap July 11: 'Taran Armstrong, Brent Wolgamott July 12, 2018 - 'Thursday Morning Live Feeds Update July 12: Matt Liguori July 12, 2018 - 'Thursday Eviction Episode Recap July 12 : '''Kevin Schlehuber, Melissa Deni Week 3 July 13, 2018 -' Friday Morning Live Feeds Update July 13: ''' Pooya Zand Vakili